


Call For You

by SupernaturalPrincess9



Series: Sam and Dean: Songs from the Heart [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Schmoop, Short One Shot, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPrincess9/pseuds/SupernaturalPrincess9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shares his feelings with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Call For You" by The Side Project

_Whenever I’m sad and lonely  
I’ll call for you  
Whenever I’m sad and lonely  
I know just what to do_

The candlelight flickered throughout the motel room, casting a kaleidoscope of shadows against the dark of the night. Dean ran a finger along Sam’s cheekbone, tracing the contours of his face. 

It was a face he’d loved his whole life.

He’d seen that face go from scrunchy and red just after birth to the pudgy face of a toddler; he had watched the baby fat melt away as puberty hit and had watched it develop into the open face of a young man with so many possibilities ahead. 

As he ran his thumb over Sam’s bottom lip, he looked at the man before him, noting the micro-scars, the start of crows’ feet in the corners of his eyes… it was a face that he’d loved even as it changed.

Dean had loved that face – and the man who sported it – for his whole life. 

He was always surprised to find that his love for Sam could continue to grow. He’d always thought he couldn’t love Sammy more than he already did, but it seemed that, when it came to Sam, Dean had never understood just how deep a love could go.

_Cuz’ we don’t need  
A rocket scientist  
Just your love  
Is all I’ll ever need  
I said your love  
Is all I’ll ever need_

Sam gave Dean a gentle smile. 

“What are you thinking about, Dean?” Sam reached up, taking Dean’s hand away from his face, kissing his knuckles before placing Dean’s hand over his heart and the matching tattoo he and Dean shared.

Dean’s face was cast in shadows and light along the planes of his face, giving him a mysterious look that could be seen as incredibly beautiful or slightly dangerous, depending upon one’s perspective.

Sam saw nothing but the beauty in the flickering light surrounding them.

“You, Sammy…” Dean kissed his brother’s lips softly. “Just thinking about… you.”

Sam flushed a little with embarrassment. Even though he and Dean had finally given into the intense feelings they’d hidden for so long several months ago, Sam would still blush whenever he was the sole focus of Dean’s attention.

Sam traced Dean’s fingers over his heart with his own. “Yeah? What were you thinking about me?”

Dean gave a crooked smile, full of love and affection. “Are you trying to make me have a chick flick moment, Sammy?”

Sam wore puppy dog eyes, silently pleading for Dean to open up to him just a little.

Dean shook his head. “Sammy… dammit. You know I can’t resist that look…”

Sam flashed Dean a dimply smile, full of love. “Jesus Christ, Sammy… fine. I will share with you. Put the dimples and the eyes away already.”

Dean leaned down, kissing Sam’s eyelids closed with great reverence. 

He whispered, “I was thinking about how long I’ve loved you. About how much I love you. I was thinking about everything we’ve been through to get here… how much we’ve changed, but it’s only made me love you more than I did yesterday.” Dean let out a long breath. “And I imagine I’ll love you even more tomorrow, Sammy…”

Sam searched for the truth in Dean’s eyes and saw it all there. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he quietly asked, “So… you don’t regret that we stopped caring about what others would think if we… if we decided to be together?”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. “God, no! Sammy… the only thing I regret is that we wasted so many goddamn years fighting this thing between us, hurting each other, leaving each other. This – between us – it’s the only thing I’m ever going to need in life to make me happy. Just you and me, Sammy. Forever. It’s all I want, all I need.”

Sam smiled at Dean, pulling him in for a kiss. “Me, too, Dean… Just you and me.” 

There was so much passion in their kisses with Sam and Dean pulling each other in tighter, as though they could never get close enough.

“You and me, Sammy…” Dean whispered into Sam’s mouth. “Forever.”

Sam groaned in response, sighing, “Always, Dean…”

It was as it was meant to be: Sam and Dean holding each other close and loving one another. 

Forever.

_So throw in the towel  
And just release  
Well my heart it bends  
And it bleeds  
And forget about  
What society believes  
Cuz’ this is about  
Just you and me_


End file.
